Sticks And Stones
by J-Pop Princess
Summary: A drabble written for an LJ meme. This is a PWP of Kakashi and Sakura's explorations of S&M. It contains EXTREME sexual content so I don't want to her any complains. You have been warned.


This little diddy is seriously twisted. If S&M makes you squeamish, please stop reading now. This fic is appropriate for pretty much no one and only the biggest of perverts should continue reading. You have been warned.

And I don't own Naruto or its characters. Kishimoto would have a heart attack if he knew what I did to them.

Sticks and Stones

Kakashi stepped back to admire his handiwork. Indeed, Sakura made a pretty picture before him, forced onto her hands and knees by the ropes tied artfully around her limbs. Her bent legs were forced wide apart by the two foot spreader bar that clasped around each of her ankles. A blindfold had been tied snugly over her eyes, ensuring everything he did to her would be a surprise. Her ankles dangled off the edge of the bed, putting her hips in perfect alignment with his when he stood, but that would all come later.

He ran a hand tenderly over the pale, flawless skin of one of her ass cheeks, feeling the muscle twitch beneath his fingers. He had removed every scrap of clothing before tying her down, and now she was naked for his viewing pleasure, unable to do anything but wait for what he was about to do to her.

He lifted his hand and brought back down in a firm smack, watching the impact jiggle the pale globe and delighted in her surprised yelp. Sakura was always so responsive.

He left her for a moment to search his box of tricks, a toy box he brought out for playtime with his former student and current lover. He selected a small pink plug about an inch and a half wide and three inches long. He hadn't used this particular device on Sakura before and was eager to see how she would react.

He returned to his bound captive, admiring the quivering slit between her thighs. Her spread legs gave him a perfect view of the mound he had shaved clean himself. He knew how tight and wet she could get, how deep she could take him, how hard she could take a nearly brutal pounding, but he was getting ahead of himself. Half the fun was the sweet torture he inflicted on her supple body before he entered her.

Plug in hand, he reached around so it brushed against her lips.

"Suck," he commanded softly, and Sakura hesitantly opened up and obeyed. He eased all three inches into her mouth and began to slide it in and out, mimicking the action she had performed on his manhood so many times. He watched her lips wrap snuggling around the toy and his cock sprung to attention, free to grow erect in his own naked state.

"That's my girl," he whispered. "Get it good and wet."

After a moment, he pulled it free, seeing that she had coated it with a glistening layer of her saliva. He touched the moistened tip of the toy's tapered tip to the skin between her shoulder blades and slowly dragged it down her spine. She shivered as he forged a wet trail down her back until he came to the tight ring of muscle between her perfect cheeks.

She gasped softly as he circled the hole, tracing its perimeter with the tip of the toy.

The kunoichi whimpered his name, shifting against her bonds, and he chuckled, giving her ass a soothing squeeze. She was no stranger to anal play. In the seven months they had been together, he had taken her in every hole, on every surface of their shared apartment. He had initially wondered if she could handle his depraved fetishes, his need for utter submission of his partner, but to his surprise, Sakura not only could handle his kinks but seemed to thrive on them. The proud and skillful medic was nothing short of a masochist. Being tied up, held down, spanked, whipped, fisted and fucked, whether by his cock or a variety of toys he had never ceased to make her trembled and moan.

He watched her tight asshole contract and he dipped the tip of the toy inside.

"Relax," he crooned, "If you tighten up, it's only going to hurt more."

"Yes, sensei," she panted, using the surname that made their actions seem all the more naughty. Kakashi loved it.

He could feel her body relaxing as she did as he asked, forcing her muscles to release their tension. Slowly and gently, he began to press the anal plug inside her, easing it in inch by inch. The lubrication of her saliva aided his efforts and soon, only the knob at the top was left visible.

"How dos that feel?" he asked, wriggling the toy around inside her. "Do you like having you tight little asshole filled up?"

A shuddering moan fell from her lips as she flexed against her bonds. "Yes, sensei. It feels so good!"

Kakashi chuckled and pressed a button atop the protruding knob. Instantly the toy buzzed to life, vibrating inside her. Sakura squealed at the sensation, writhing as much as the ropes would allow. Her lover grabbed the cheeks of her ass and pulled them apart so he could better see he tight hole stretched around the shimmying plug. It was a beautiful sight, watching her twitch and shudder as the toy buzzed on monotonously.

Satisfied, he stood and returned to his box, leaving Sakura to endure the vibrator for a moment. He selected a small tin that could have held lip gloss or shoe shine. He twisted of the lid to reveal a clear, pungent salve. He returned to his place behind his lover and dipped a finger into the tin, coating it thoroughly. The Copy nin got on his knees behind her and tugged off his forehead protector that had still been covering his Sharingan eye. The last remaining piece of clothing clunked to the floor, leaving him completely nude. Even his mask had been removed.

He focused both eyes on her sex, the perfect slit that seemed to pulse now that her ass was filled deeply by the vibrator. He used the thumb of one hand to pull one fleshy lip aside, opening her up so he could see every intricate fold and crevice. Sure enough, her tight hole was contracting rhythmically and he couldn't help a carnal groan at the sight of her most secret of places.

Using the finger of his opposite hand, he spread the salve over her quivering lips, smearing the substance over her clit, rubbing his finger up and down her lips, touching her gently, teasingly, until finally, he pushed his finger inside. She cried out as his finger entered right to the third knuckle. He twisted his digit around within her, making sure to coat her pulsating walls with the substance. Her body clung to him, squeezing him with surprising strength. No matter how many times he took her, no matter how roughly he ponded her, no matter how big the toys he forced inside, her pussy always remained so incredibly tight.

Kakashi pulled his finger free, noting how her insides seemed to try and suck him back in. The salve went to work instantly as Sakura began to moan, writhing against her bonds. He could see her growing wet, her flesh no doubt burning, aching, longing for fulfillment. The salve was a rare mix or exotic herbs, known to boost a woman's arousal until she was practically mad with it. All she would crave was a good, hard fucking, the vibe in her ass nothing more than a tease.

The silver haired men tapped his finger experimentally against her clit and chuckled when Sakura immediately dissolved into pleasured screams, her body wracked by convulsions. He saw how she struggled, fighting to rub her thighs together to reduce some of the pressure, but the spreader bar made the task impossible.

He had no intention of satisfying her right away. Instead, he crawled onto the bed and positioned his hips in front of her face. He gathered a handful of rosette locks in his fist as he commanded her to open her mouth.

Inch by inch, he eased his raging erection into her mouth, feeding her his cock until his testes were pressed against her lips. He began to thrust gently, fucking her mouth and throat. He had coached her on taking him deep like this and now she performed beautifully, her gag reflex suppressed as he slid in and out of her warm, wet mouth. She moaned as he ground his hips against her face, the sunds not so much those of pleasure but of frustration. He knew her aching cunt was longing for his cock, her body craving being filled deeply. The salve would continue to work, driving her desire to unimaginable heights until she could think of nothing but gaining fulfillment.

He tugged her hair harder, guiding her mouth onto his thick shaft. The warm, wet suction was heavenly and he couldn't help but be captivated by his cock gliding between pursed lips.

He urged her on, whispering dirty things like how naughty she looked sucking him off and how good she made him feel. Even as she sucked him she was writhing uncontrollably, her body tortured by the need for sex.

He finally pulled from her mouth with a wet pop. Her swollen lips immediately began to beg, pleading for him to enter her.

"Kakashi please, I need your cock! Put it in my pussy! I'm so wet and hot. It burns!"

Her lover smirked at her wonton behavior, grabbing her chin gently in his hand.

"Stick out your tongue," he said.

He began to slap his hard cock against the pliable pink muscle, loving how utterly submissive she looked.

"You want my cock in your tight little cunt?' he growled. "You want me to pound your horny pussy?"

"Yeth," Sakura moaned, her speech slurred without the use of her tongue.

He released her face and moved off the bed, positioning himself behind her. Her pussy was soaking wet just as he'd predicted, her juices dripping plentifully from her slit to drench her thighs and the sheets.

"You naughty girl. You're so wet for my cock," he rasped, letting a single finger brush over her slit. The soft contact was enough to extract a sob from his lover as she thrashed against her confines. He knew she would touch herself if she could, plunge her fingers into her core until she found release, but all she could do was wait.

He brought his saturated finger to his lips and sucked it clean of her tangy juices His cock throbbed with desire and he decided it was time to fill her aching void. Taking his shaft in his hand, he guided it to her weeping entrance.

Sakura cried out as he pushed forward, her body parting for him as first the tip entered and then the rest. He moved slowly, knowing it would drive her crazy. She longed for reckless pounding, for the frenzied coupling of their most intimate places, but he continued to deny her, gently pressing forward as he grasped her hips tightly.

She was like a vice, squeezing him mercilessly as he speared her deeply. She was absolutely soaked, allowing him to glide easily along slick walls. He could feel the plug in her ass massaging him through the thin barrier of flesh and the sensation made entering her all the sweeter.

"Fuck yes," he groaned, fingers digging inter her hips as he held her tight. "You feel so fucking good, Sakura."

Her pleasured moans were high and desperate as she tried to push back against him and force him in deeper but the ropes held her still. She was begging for him to move, but when his tip brushed against her cervix and his testes pressed against her ass, he stayed motionless. He was buried as deep as he could go but it still wasn't enough for her. Her muscles rippled and contracted frantically around him, massaging his throbbing cock as she yearned for him to slam in and out of her hole.

"Kakashi-sensei, please, fuck me hard. I need you to ram your cock inside me!"

The Jounin was no longer surprised by her dirty mouth. In fact, her words only made him smirk in amusement as he began to pull back at the same painfully slow pace.

"You greedy girl," he rasped. "I'm fucking you just like you asked and it's still not enough for you. You should be punished."

He lifted one of his hands and brought it back down hard, slapping her ass and extracting beautiful screams of pleasured pain. He pulled back until his cock was free of her, exposing her weeping hole that was pink and pulsing, seeking to grab his cock and suck it back inside.

"No," Sakura moaned at the loss. "Please, put it back inside and punish me. I've been so bad. Punish me with your cock!"

Kakahi couldn't help a chuckle. Here was a woman revered throughout Konoha and its neighboring territories as being one of the strongest kunoichi and skilled medics in the land. On the battlefield, she was a fearsome opponent, in the operating room, a miracle worker, but in his bed, she had the filthy mouth of a porn star and an insatiable need for his cock. Fortunately, it was only he who knew about the latter and so her reputation as one of the Leaf Village's elite was intact.

He slipped his manhood back inside her but continued to slide in and out at the same torturously slow pace, loving the way she sobbed and trembled and begged for more. Her pussy fluttered around him, squeezing him insistently but he continued to fuck her slowly, feeling her hole gush sticky slick juices all over his shaft.

"What's the matter? You don't look like you're enjoying yourself," he teased. "Don't you like taking my cock from behind?"

"I love it," Sakura sobbed brokenly. "But I need more, I want it harder!"

Kakashi sank in slowly to the hilt and began to grind his hips in large circles, stretching her inner walls. "What do you want me to do to you?" he asked calmly, though he already knew the answer.

"Please," she gasped, her words almost unintelligible through her moans. "I want you to pound me as hard as you can! I want you to use up my tight pussy! Make me your toy! Fuck me until I can't take it anymore!

Her lover drew back until only the head remained within her. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he whispered.

"Yes! God yes!"

"Then you had better hold onto something," Kakashi replied before slamming his hips forward and impaling her deeply.

Sakura screamed as he began filling her over and over, pounding into her savagely just as she had requested. His balls slapped against her clit with every thrust, and the plug continued to vibrate within her second hole. He let himself go, abandoning all restraint as he slammed into her, jarring her as he plunged his cock into her tight little fuck hole. It was heaven to lose control like this, to pound away recklessly, selfishly, yet knowing that his partner actually got off on being his toy. Shrill feminine cries and deep grunts filled the air as he pummeled her mercilessly. He could tell she was already close to orgasm but he wasn't about to ease up. He would stop only when her womb was flooded with his seed.

"You like this don't you?" he ground out between gritted teeth. "You like having your tight little cunt stuffed? You like being helpless and tied up and forced to take my cock?"

"Yes! Fuck yes, Kakashi! I love it! It feels so good!"

Kakashi grabbed the knob of the vibrator and began to plunge it up and down, causing Sakura to fall screaming over the edge. Her cunt clamped down so hard that it drove the breath from his lungs, but even so, his pace didn't waver. He continued fucking her ass with the toy in time to his own thrusting hips as Sakura convulsed beneath him. Even after he could tell she was spent he continued on, making her cry and scream and moan. Her small hands clutched the sheets beneath her and her thighs spasmed and shook, but he would not stop. She had begged him for a pounding and she was going to get it.

The slap of flesh against flesh and the wet squelch of her sopping pussy were the base beat for their melody of moans. Already, Kakashi could feel her tightening again, her body winding up for a second release as he neared his own.

"I'm going to cum," he panted. "Do you want my hot load inside you?"

"Yes, give me your cum! Fill up my dirty pussy!"

Kakashi could feel his balls contract and gripped her hips tightly with both hands as his vision went white. Muscles in his groin and abdomen flexed rhythmically as his orgasm tore through him, leaving him gasping for breath. He was only dimly aware of Sakura's ragged screams as she succumbed to release once more as his load gushed inside her and coated slippery feminine walls with his essence.

He shuddered hard behind her, holding only her hips as if his life depended on it. She would have dark finger-shaped bruises to heal in the aftermath, but right now, all that mattered was the way her pussy clenched around him, milking him of every last drop.

When Kakashi's vision finally cleared, he was greeted with the delectable sight of his lover, glowing with sweat and shivering uncontrollably as she struggled to catch her breath. He trailed his fingers down her back tenderly and watched the muscles jump and shudder in response. From past experience, he knew the kunoichi would be a boneless, useless mass for at least half an hour. Sometimes he would lay her out on her belly and trail lazy kisses all over her body, rewarding her for giving herself to him so completely.

Steadying himself, he pulled free of her and was rewarded with the alluring sight of her pink hole now stretched and gaping. He could see deep inside her freshly fucked pussy and the first milky drops of his release begin to leak from her hole.

Kneeling behind her, he spread her open further, loving the scent and sight and feel of her.

"Push it all out," he ordered softly. "I want to see it pour out of you."

Sakura complied, and he could see her sex contract as she clenched her muscles. Slowly, thick, white liquid began to ooze from her gaping hole, hanging suspended in gooey threads before dripping onto the sheets. He watched the beautiful sight until the entire proof of his orgasm had been squeezed from her body.

"You're positively delicious," he remarked, standing and taking hold of the plug. He jerked it from her ass in one shark movement, making her cry out in surprise. He switched it off and carried it into the bathroom where he would wash it later. When he returned, he began the process of untying his lover.

"You, know," he said as he carefully loosened the knots binding her, "I should make a few clones and have us take you all at once, or maybe just watch them fuck you for a while. It would be my own private show."

Sakura hummed appreciatively at the thought. "You'd like that wouldn't you, watching me take two or three cock at a time?" she sneered.

"Admit it," he replied. "The thought excites you just as much as it does me."

When she was finally free, she flopped onto her back and stretched her cramped limbs. "Perhaps," she responded, although it was clear she wasn't going to freely admit that she couldn't wait to be dominated by multiple shadow clones.

Kakashi hovered above her, covering her form with his. He lazily kissed her lips before pulling away the blindfold, finally looking into hazy jade eyes.

"You're magnificent," she replied, tracing his jaw with her fingers. She smirked mischievously as she added, "but don't let it go to your head."

His chuckle was warm as he gathered her into his arms, relishing how her soft form molded to his. What they did here was a secret they didn't expect anybody to understand. Their taste in pleasure was strange and exotic, and though most would have frowned on what went on in their bedroom, to Kakashi, what they had was perfect.


End file.
